Una Sorpresa Mal Interpretada
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Ichigo piensa que Rukia lo esta engañando con su hermano, sera eso posible? Ichigo un día decide seguir a Rukia para aclarar sus dudas, pero al hacerlo se lleva una sorpresa inesperada...que sera? que vio Ichigo que lo dejo sin habla? descubran lo xD Ichiruki Mundo Alterno! -One-Shot-


**Holaaaa amigos lectores :v les dejo esta historia que se me ocurrió y bueno, decidí escribirla lo antes posible antes de que se me olvidara xD sin más….Disfruten!**

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime pertenecen a tite kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto.

….

-mmh? Rukia con quien hablas? –le pregunto a la chica quien tenía el celular en mano.

-después te hablo –dijo y colgó- eh, este con nadie –dijo sonriendo.

-claro….-dijo no muy convencido- ten, aquí está el jugo que me pediste –Ichigo le dio la botella.

-gracias –dijo tomando el líquido del objeto- oye….saldré más tarde.

-a dónde? -pregunto curioso.

-a un lugar…

-con quién? –dijo mirándola seriamente.

-eh? Con nadie, solo….tengo asuntos que arreglar.

-asuntos que arreglar a las 7:00pm? –Dijo irónico – es como la quinta vez en esta semana que te vas a esta hora y llegas muy tarde –dijo un poco molesto. Algo no le cuadraba en todo esto.

-que quieres decir?

-oh nada es solo que últimamente pasas más tiempo a fuera que con tu novio –se quejó.

-que insinúas? –pregunto desconcertada.

-ya te dije que nada, acaso ya no puedo preguntar a dónde vas y con quién?

-espera….acaso….piensas que te engaño? –a Rukia casi se le escapaba una risa.

-que más quieres que piense, sales a que se yo dónde, vienes tarde, hablas con quien sabe quién y cuándo te pregunto con quién hablas no me dices y cortas la llamada con esa persona y para él colmo escondes el maldito celular como si te fuera a encontrar algo! Que tienes un mensaje de tu amante ahí!? Ah!? Por eso has salido de casa esta semana últimamente!? –Ichigo estaba alterado y con la cara roja del enfado. Rukia solo lo observo hasta que no pudo aguantar la seriedad y se rompió en carcajadas. Ichigo pensaba eso? Tan celoso es?

-de que te ríes!? Esto es serio!

-eres más celoso de lo que creí! –Dijo entre risas- además, como crees que te haría algo así!? No, no y no! No te engaño! –Dijo recuperando el aliento- es solo que….eh…emmm…como decirlo…-dijo mientras posicionaba un dedo en su mentón- es como un proyecto sí?

-proyecto? De qué? –pregunto más calmado.

-es una sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa, el teléfono de Rukia sonó indicando que ya era hora de irse- me tengo que ir –dijo levantándose del sofá, miro a Ichigo y vio que este tenía una mirada no muy convencida, Rukia suspiro, Ichigo sí que era terco- quita esa cara, luego sabrás sobre ese "proyecto" está bien? –Ichigo solo asintió. Dicho esto Rukia salió del apartamento que compartía con el peli-naranja, camino hasta el lugar donde se suponía tenía que estar y entro, era un lugar amplio parecía un gimnasio, detrás de ella escucho unos pasos, volteo la mirada encontrándose con un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes, la misma altura de Ichigo y un poco parecido a él.

-me asustaste un poco Kaien –dijo mientras sonreía.

-hubiera venido más temprano pero el trafico me atraso –dijo excusándose.

-como sea, tienes lo que te pedí?

-todo esta listo, solo falta poner todo en su lugar –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-muy bien….

-además –dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada del lugar- creo que necesitaremos a más voluntarios no crees? –dijo sonriendo, dejando desconcertada a la pelinegra- así que pedí un poco de ayuda –dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba ver a un chico de lentes, una chica peli-naranja, un chico alto de tez morena, a una chica de cabello corto, un chico de cabello azul que no soltaba el celular y a un chico de cabello castaño a su lado.

-etto….que hacen aquí? –pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra.

-qué acaso no es obvio? Vinimos a ayudarte –dijo la chica peli-naranja.

-no creas que te dejaríamos todo el trabajo Kuchiki-san? –pregunto el chico de lentes.

-el cuatro ojos tiene razón –dijo la chica de cabello corto.

-mmmhh –fue la respuesta del chico alto de tez morena.

-yo también quise ayudar y bueno, aquí estoy –dijo peli azul que aún no despegaba la vista de su celular.

-a mí me trajeron obligatoriamente –dijo el castaño mientras lloraba.

-cállate Keigo! Eres una molestia sabes?

-aug! Pero no tienes que pegarme Tatsuki! –se quejó.

-ustedes dos nunca cambian.

-Uryu tiene razón. Ustedes dos no pueden pasar un día sin hacer idioteces.

-que dices Mizuiro? –dijo Tatsuki.

-eh nada –dijo algo nervioso.

-bueno! Empecemos antes de que se nos haga tarde! –grito Kaien.

-entre más rápido terminemos esto mejor –susurro Rukia.

-por qué? –pregunto Orihime quien iba acompañada de Tatsuki.

-Ichigo ya alucina que lo engaño –dijo en tono burlón.

-qué? Enserio? Ichigo sí que esta paranoico –dijo Tatsuki.

-no esperábamos mucho de Kurosaki –dijo Uryu mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-es un celoso y posesivo de primera –dijo Tatsuki.

-exacto –dijo Uryu.

-bueno, comencemos o nunca terminaremos –dijo Rukia.

-muy bien –dijo Tatsuki.

-Rukia! –la llamo Kaien- también a los demás! Vengan! –dijo llamando a los demás a que se acercasen donde se encontraba él.

-qué pasa? –pregunto Rukia.

-necesito que me ayuden a bajar unas cajas de mi auto –dijo mientras abría la parte trasera de este.

-y que es lo que hay ahí? –pregunto Inoue.

-es lo que Rukia me encargo, ustedes solo nos ayudaran a ponerlo en su lugar. Mañana traeré lo que falta –dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias –dijo Rukia.

-eh? No tienes que agradecerme, es un placer ayudarte en lo que sea. Si hacemos una parte del trabajo hoy y mañana la otra creo que terminaremos para el domingo.

-justo a tiempo –dijo Rukia.

-cierto. Bueno, Tatsuki, ten –dijo Kaien mientras le daba una de las cajas- Orihime, ten está –dijo dándole una caja algo ancha pero no muy pesada- Uryu aquí está esta –dijo dándole una caja un poco grande- Sado, ten, te guarde la más grande –dijo mientras le daba una caja enorme- Muzuiro y Keigo, tengan estás –dijo dándoles otras cajas – y a ti, Rukia –dijo mientras sacaba un manto de tela- creo que te gustara poner esto –dijo dándole la sabana. Rukia la extendió y observo que tenía algo escrito, lo leyó, claro que ella era la que quería poner eso!

-como…?-pregunto desconcertada.

-mm, la mande a hacer, te gusta?

-me encanta! Le gustara! –dijo sonriendo de alegría.

-de eso no hay duda –dijo mientras agarraba la última caja- vamos a ayudarles a los demás –dicho esto entraron de nuevo al lugar.

-Keigo! Ya te dije que eso no va ahí! –grito Tatsuki.

-pero….

-pero mi trasero! Esto va allá no seas tonto!

-ahhhh está bien sabionda.

-como!?

-n-nada –dijo mientras corría al lugar que le indicaba Tatsuki desde un principio.

-no tienen remedio –dijo Uryu mientras bajaba desde la escalera- Inoue-san –dijo llamando a la chica la cual volteo a verle- me ayudarías con los globos? –pregunto el peli azul.

-con gusto –dijo emocionada la chica.

-oye Sado-san, me ayudarías a pegar esto ahí? –dijo Mizuiro señalando un lugar alto de la pared. Sado solo se limitó a asentir.

-Rukia, hay que limpiar un poco el lugar no crees? –dijo Kien mirando el lugar que estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de polvo.

-tienes razón.

-qué bueno que traje lo necesario –dijo con una sonrisa.

-tu sí que andas preparado no es así? –dijo Rukia volteándolo a ver.

-eso creo, iré por las cosas a mi auto, luego me ayudas a limpiar –dijo mientras se iba a su auto.

-por supuesto –contesto la pelinegra.

-Keigo! Que crees que haces!? –grito Tatsuki.

-estoy poniendo esto en el lugar que dijiste.

-pero no va así!

-hazlo tú pues –susurro.

-que dijiste? –dijo mientras le salía un aura maligna.

-n-nada, no es n-nada –dijo mientras agitaba los brazos en negación.

-bien….

-ah! –exclamo Inoue.

-no te alteres solo reventó un globo no es tanto –dijo Uryu tratando de calmar a la chica.

-lo sé pero me tomo por sorpresa….-dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

-está bien, sigamos con los que faltan –dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-sí.

-creo que ya quedo Sado-san –dijo Mizuiro a su compañero.

-sí….-se limitó a decir.

-veamos en que podemos ayudar a los demás –dijo Mizuiro. Sado asintió.

-Rukia comencemos –dijo Kaien detrás de ella.

-está bien, tu limpias y yo te digo que hacer –dijo en tono de burla.

-ah? Eso no se vale –dijo haciendo un puchero- tu limpias la parte izquierda y yo la derecha te parece?

-por mi está bien - Dicho esto comenzaron a hace su labor, tardaron alrededor de una hora entre una que otra discusión entre Tatsuki y Keigo, Ishida hablando con Inoue, Mizuiro y Sado ayudando en lo que podían, terminaron alrededor de las 9:00 de la noche y cada quien partió a su hogar, dejando solo a Kaien y Rukia.

-creo que deberíamos irnos ya –dijo Kaien- no falta mucho, tal como dije, terminaríamos mañana –dijo con una sonrisa- será mejor irnos a casa antes de que se haga más tarde.

-tienes razón –dijo Rukia mientras acomodaba unas cajas vacías en unas esquinas mientras que Kaien hacia lo mismo- dejemos esto así –dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la frete como señal de cansancio- me iré adelantando. Cierras el lugar sí? –dijo casi en la salida del lugar.

-espera, no piensas irte caminado hasta tu casa a estas horas verdad? -dijo Kaien dejando una caja mientras la volteaba a ver.

-por qué? algún problema?

-claro, es peligroso que una chica ande sola en las calles a estas horas.

-se cuidarme sola.

-lo sé, es solo que no quiero que a mi cuñada le pase algo –dijo en tono burlón- además, no quiero que mi hermano me tire reclamos.

-ja, ja, que gracioso –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-entonces no hay problema que te de un aventón verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-claro que no.

-entonces vamos –Kaien se dirigió a su automóvil – primero las damas –dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto.

-yo podía sola.

-ah vamos déjame ser caballeroso.

-está bien, lo que tú digas –dijo entrando al automóvil. Kaien sonrió y entro al auto, lo encendió y dieron marcha al apartamento de la pelinegra.

-encenderé la radio te parece.

-sí –Kaien encendió la radio dejando escuchar a uno de sus cantantes favoritos, era Bon Jovi cantando **"I'll Be There For You" **una de sus favoritas.

-esa canción me encanta –dijo Rukia.

-igual a mí –dijo Kaien- **I guess this time you're really leaving **– Comenzó a cantar Kaien- **I heard your suitcase say goodbye. Well, as my broken heart lies bleeding, you say true love is suicide. You say you´ve cried a thousand rivers, and now you´re swimming for the shore. You left me drowning in my tears, and you won't save me anymore. now I´m praying to god, You´ll give me one more chance girl. I´ll be there for you, these five words I swear to you. When you breathe, I want to be the air for you. I´ll be there for you. I´d live and I´d die for you. I´d steal the sun from the sky for you. Words can´t say what love can do. I´ll be there for you **–Kaien cantaba la canción dejando sorprendida a Rukia, desde cuándo sabía Ingles?

-desde cuándo aprendiste a pronunciar bien el Inglés? –pregunto Rukia.

-no hace mucho –dijo con una sonrisa. El trayecto del viaje duro poco ya que Rukia no vivía muy lejos de la zona. Llegaron al apartamento de la pelinegra en menos de 15 minutos.

-gracias por todo Kaien –dijo saliendo del auto.

-naaa ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme –le sonrió- nos vemos mañana, a la misma hora cierto?

-sí, hasta luego –se despidió ya fuera del auto, lo último que vio de él fue la parte trasera del auto alejándose en el camino, suspiro para luego voltear su mirada a la ventana que daba con su departamento, por un momento juraría haber visto a Ichigo parado en la ventana observándola, genial, tendría que lidiar con el celoso del fresita –se dijo mentalmente- sin opción subió hasta su apartamento, abrió la puerta de está encontrándose a un Ichigo viendo la tv, intento pasarlo de largo pero….

-que hacías bajando del auto de mi hermano? –pregunto con voz fría, genial, ya se enojó.

-me lo encontré en el camino y se ofreció a darme un aventón –dijo con simpleza.

-no te creo….-dijo sin quitar la vista del televisor.

-piensa lo que quieras, al final verás que no te estoy engañando, celoso…-dijo en un susurro lo último mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Por un lado le molestaba que Ichigo desconfiara así de ella, pero por otra le causaba gracia que por poca cosa se celara. Decidió ponerse el pijama, apenas y con el trabajo tenía tiempo para su "proyecto" eso y que el esfuerzo la habían dejado exhausta, una vez puesto el pijama decidió acostarse de una buena vez, ya sentía los parpados pesados, estaba a punto cuando sintió unos brazos sobre ella impidiéndole hacer la acción, volteo la mirada hacia el culpable quien resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Ichigo.

-q-que haces? –Pregunto desconcertada pero no obtuvo respuesta de su compañero- si es por lo de hace rato, ya te dije que yo no te haría algo así –dijo sincerándose.

-mírame y dilo –le susurro, la pelinegra se volteo tomando entre sus manos el rostro del chico.

-no te estoy engañando, jamás lo hare, por qué piensas eso? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-no lo sé, el simple pensamiento de que estés con alguien más puede conmigo –dijo abrazándola más hacia él.

-claro que no tonto, tu eres al único a quien quiero -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-prométemelo –dijo acercándose un poco.

-te lo prometo –dijo Rukia quien ya estaba a muy poca distancia del rostro del peli-naranja, lo cual Ichigo la termino acortando con un beso, un beso lleno de muchos sentimientos entre ellos el miedo el cual claro era de Ichigo, Rukia se percató de esto y decidió transmitirle todo el amor que sentía en ese beso, quería decirle atreves de este que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría. Sin darse cuenta Ichigo termino encima de la pelinegra, mientras que desde su boca bajaba hasta su cuello entre besos provocando que a Rukia se le acelerara la respiración terminando por salirle uno que otro gemido.

-I-Ichigo….e-estoy cansada….q-quiero dormir –dijo entre gemidos.

-solo por esta vez….déjame –subió hasta su oído – hacerlo….amarte-susurro mientras la abrazaba más hacia él.

-Ichigo….-Rukia estaba roja por el comentario del peli-naranja- etto….

-shhhh…..-dijo mientras la acallaba con un beso. La noche transcurrió lenta para los dos, entre besos, gemidos, caricias, etc. xD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Rukia ya entregaste los papeles a Ukitake-sama? –pregunto Renji.

-sí, ya lo hice.

-hablando de eso, Ukitake-sama me dijo que hoy podías irte temprano.

-en serio?

-sí. Oye deberías ir a almorzar, debes tener hambre –dijo el pelirrojo.

-a eso iba hasta que me llamaste.

-ok, está bien, ve a comer te veo después –dicho esto Renji se alejó del lugar. Rukia se dirigió al ascensor, ya dentro de él, el celular comenzó a sonarle.

-hola? –dijo Rukia.

_-Rukia, oye te parece si almorzamos en Jonny's? Eso y que quiero que hablemos sobre la lista de invitados, sería un buen lugar para hacerla no crees?- _dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-me parece bien, te veo ahí Kaien.

-_hasta luego entonces –_dicho esto la llamada termino. Rukia salió del edificio para dirigirse al supuesto Jonny's. Gracias a Kami y no era tan lejos el lugar, así que llego rápido al lugar.

-Rukia, aquí –dijo Kaien mientras entraba al local. La pelinegra tomo asiento frente a él.

-comeré curry -le dijo a la mesera- y tu Rukia?

-lo mismo.

-entonces que sean 2 currys y dos té, te parece? –miro a la pelinegra.

-té está bien.

-eso es todo –le dijo a la mesera la cual asintió y se retiró.

-entonces el celoso de mi hermano sigue con la idea esa? –pregunto Kaien.

-algo así….-dijo sonrojándose al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-pasó algo? –pregunto Kaien con mirada acusadora.

-eh? No, n-nada –dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-me huele a que algo paso….-dijo con una mirada nada inocente.

-cállate….-susurro.

-jajaja no tienes por qué enojarte, solo bromeaba –dijo alzando los hombros.

-claro….

-como sea, ya tienes en mente a quienes invitaremos? –pregunto Kaien.

-claro.

-genial, anotémoslos para que no se nos olviden –dijo metiendo una mano en su pantalón – aquí tengo papel para anotarlos –dijo mientras sacaba el papel pero al hacerlo una caja se le cayó del bolsillo.

-al parecer se te cayó algo –dijo Rukia.

-ahhh sí, solo espero que no se haya salido de la caja –dijo levantando el objeto.

-qué es? –pregunto una curiosa Rukia.

-ah bueno…..je, estaba pensando en pedirle matrimonio a mi novia, Miyako –dijo mientras abría la caja para que Rukia observara el anillo.

-es muy lindo –dijo con una sonrisa- de seguro le fascinará –dijo volteando la mirada hacia el pelinegro.

-estoy un poco nervioso por eso….-dijo guardando la caja en su bolsillo.

-pues no debes de estarlo, estoy segura de que ella aceptara con gusto –dijo dándole ánimos a su amigo.

-je, si tú lo dices….-dijo sonriendo, en eso la mesera llego con su orden, cuando la mesera se retiró los dos comenzaron a comer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que había visto los había dejado con un dolor en el pecho, acaso era lo que él pensaba? No había duda. Ichigo había salido de su trabajo para almorzar, paso junto al restaurante de Jonny's y lo que vio por la ventana no le dejo buen sabor de boca. Kaien le mostraba un anillo de compromiso a Rukia, y esta parecía estar muy feliz, eso y que anterior mente se había sonrojado, que tenía que decir contra eso? Que explicación tenía Rukia contra eso? No había duda alguna, Rukia le había mentido, ya no lo quería, lo de ayer no significo nada para ella? Que hizo mal? En qué momento le fallo? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta lo dejaban frustrado, sin más se alejó de aquel lugar con la mirada agachada. Llego a su trabajo, llego más temprano pues el hambre se le había ido.

-oye Ichigo-san te sientes bien? –pregunto Kisuke.

-mmh…-fue la respuesta de Ichigo quien seguía con la mirada abajo.

-oye, si no te siente bien, puedes tomarte lo que queda del día –le dijo el rubio.

-estoy bien….-su voz sonó apagada.

-no, no lo estas, tomate el día sí? No hay problema, descansa –dijo Kisuke, Ichigo solo asintió mientras salía del lugar, se subió a su automóvil y emprendió rumbo a su apartamento. Al llegar no hizo nada más que dejarse caer al sofá, quería dormir, olvidarse de todo por un momento, y como si los pensamientos fueron órdenes cayó dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-entonces, quieres que vaya a la fiesta del fresa –dijo Renji.

-ah vamos, el domingo es su cumpleaños, solo ve –le dijo la pelinegra.

-es una fiesta sorpresa verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-exacto, por esa razón te pido que si te lo encuentras no le digas nada si te pregunta algo al respecto – dijo Rukia.

-bien, bien, a las 4:00pm verdad?

-sí.

-ok – dicho esto Rukia salió del edificio, esta vez salió una hora antes, por lo que la aprovecharía para terminar con los arreglos. Tomo un taxi para llegar a su apartamento, ponerse algo cómodo e ir con sus amigos a terminar el proyecto. Llego más rápido de lo normal gracias a que no había tráfico, entro al departamento, para su sorpresa se encontró con Ichigo dormido en el sofá, al parecer él también había salido temprano del trabajo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, tomo una sábana para ir donde la fresa ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frío, lo acobijo y se quedó por unos segundos a contemplarlo, por alguna razón Ichigo tenía una cara de…dolor? Rukia estaba desconcertada, por qué Ichigo tenía esa cara? Con una mano acaricio la mejilla del peli-naranja, pero hubo algo que a Rukia la dejo más desconcertada, pareciera como si el mínimo tacto que hacía con el peli-naranja a este le doliese, mostraba más dolor y preocupación al acariciarle. Rukia dejo de hacer lo que hacía para dirigirse hacia la puerta e irse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo último que oyó al despertar fue la puerta cerrándose, acaso Rukia ya había llegado? Se levantó del sofá y noto que tenía una sábana arropándolo, acaso, Rukia se la había puesto? Pero….la confusión lo frustro más, se levantó del sofá y con rapidez fue a la entrada, si Rukia acababa de salir, podía seguirla y ponerle fin a todo esto –dijo mentalmente- salió del apartamento y a lo lejos pudo ver a Rukia, así que la siguió siendo lo más cuidadoso posible para no ser descubierto, la siguió hasta llegar a una esquina, observo detrás de la pared de esta y vio que estaba hablando con su hermano, vaya hermano, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, el muy idiota recibiría su merecido por quitarle lo más preciado que tenía hasta ahora. Vio como Rukia y Kaien entraban al lugar. Ichigo hizo los primero que se le vino a la cabeza, llamarle. Y así fue, le llamo y al segundo tono ella respondió.

_-Ichigo?-_dijo la pelinegra.

-sí, a qué horas llegaras? –pregunto tratando de no sonar tan frio.

_-no lo sé…._

-dónde estás? –Ichigo quería ver si le era sincera.

_-etto…. _–Rukia iba a responder pero alguien interrumpió- _Rukia! ven no creo aguantar más! Necesito que vengas! –_Grito un chico que para Ichigo fue Kaien ya que la voz era muy pero muy reconocible- _eh, me tengo que ir, te hablo luego –_fue lo último que dijo Rukia antes de cortar dejando a un Ichigo muy enojado, confundido, y con un dolor en el pecho. Que significaba eso qué había escuchado? Qué demonios estará pasando!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Rukia! ah! No aguanto más! Esta bocina pesa demasiado! Ven a ayudarme! –grito Kaien.

-ah! Que ruidoso eres –le dijo Rukia acercándose a él.

-solo ven a sostener una parte para equilibrar el peso y así sea más fácil cargarla.

-y por qué no le pediste ayuda a los demás? –pregunto mientras le ayudaba al pelinegro a cargar el objeto.

-están ocupados poniendo las mesas, sillas, etc.

-ahhh….

-bien, creo que aquí estará bien –dijo Kaien bajando el estéreo- ahora solo falta que pongas esto…..-dijo mostrándole un manto.

-sí, trae la escalera y la pondré –dijo con una sonrisa.

-lo que tú digas –dijo mientras tomaba la enorme escalera y la posicionaba en el lugar indicado- la sostendré para que no se tambaleé.

-si haces eso será mi fin –dijo en tono de burla.

-no. La sostendré firme ya verás –dijo con decisión.

-como digas….

-Keigo! Eres un tonto!

-ahora que hice!?

-que acaso no lo ves!? Por correr como loco votaste casi todas las sillas! –le reclamo Tatsuki.

-no es mi culpa que un ratón se me colara en los pantalones!

-eso es por qué no te bañas y quedas oliendo peor que el queso!

-claro que me baño.

-No. No lo haces.

-que sí!

-mejor ayúdame a ordenar tu desastre!

-como sea.

-Inoue-san, creo que ya terminamos con las mesas –dijo Uryu.

-tienes razón. Uh? Y Sado-kun y Koyima-kun? –pregunto la chica.

-fueron a desechar la basura –dijo Uryu.

-ahhhh….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maldición! Por más que intentara llamarle no respondía, de seguro lo tenía en silencio –pensó-.

-no lo soporto más. Voy a entrar –dijo, con paso lento encamino a la entrada de aquel lugar, por un lado no quería ver que sucedía ahí por el miedo de ver lo que pensaba pero por otro lado necesitaba hacerlo para aclarar de un vez por todas sus dudas, y si Rukia decía la verdad? Y si le mintió? Solo había algo que hacer para obtener las respuestas, por en parte estaba enojado, si todo lo que pensaba era cierto, explotaría. Con enojo abrió la puerta.

-Rukia! Me mentiste! Yo creía que….que….-estaba tan cegado por el enojo que no se dio cuenta de algo al entrar, todos sus amigo estaba ahí, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Kaien y….Rukia, ella estaba pegando en la pared un gran manto que decía "_Feliz Cumpleaños Ichigo" _ a un lado de esta estaba bordada la figura de un sol mientras que al otro el de la luna. Se quedó sin palabras, esto es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Y él desconfiando de ella, se sintió como una basura por lo último.

-creo que lo de "sorpresa" se fue al caño –dijo Kaien.

-Kurosaki siempre arruina todo –dijo Uryu acomodándose los lentes.

-pero…? Que…?-logro articular Ichigo.

-que no es obvio? Rukia planeo darte una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños! No seas idiota! –le dijo Tatsuki.

-pero todo se arruino gracias a tu celos e ideas locas –dijo Kaien al borde de la risa.

-ah?...-Ichigo apenas y hablaba.

-Ichigo tienes que aceptarlo. Eres un celoso de primera, del peor –dijo Tatsuki. Ichigo volteo a ver a Rukia, ella lo miraba de forma seria, estaba enojada? Se sintió culpable, había arruinado el esfuerzo de la pelinegra.

-pero aun así la fiesta sigue, no es así Kuchiki-san? –pregunto Mizuiro.

-no hay de qué preocuparse, la fiesta sigue en pie –dijo mientras terminaba de colocar el manto.

-menos mal –exclamo Inoue.

-Etto….-Ichigo no sabía que decir. Sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, al voltear la mirada pudo ver quien era.

-Ichigo creo que metiste la pata –le dijo Kaien.

-eso crees?

-por dios, como se te ocurre pensar algo así? Creo que tendrás que disculparte con Rukia –dijo mirando a los ojos a su hermano- creo que será mejor que te vallas. Luego se aclaran todo sí? –Ichigo asintió mientras salía del lugar, Kaien volvió con los demás para terminar con lo que faltaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-terminamos! –exclamo Orihime.

-cierto –dijo Uryu viendo como había quedado el lugar.

-se ve fantástico –dijo Tatsuki.

-y todo gracias a nuestro esfuerzo –expreso Kaien.

-ahora lo más importante –dijo Rukia- Tatsuki, tú traes la música sí?

-por supuesto.

-Uryu, tú y Orihime se encargan de encender las luces –dijo la pelinregra.

-no hay problema –dijo el peli azul.

-cuenta conmigo –dijo como siempre una animada Inoue.

-Kaien tú te encargas de invitar a los familiares.

-entendido –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mizuiro tu invitas a los demás.

-con gusto.

-Sado, tu traes la comida.

-sí….-dijo Chad.

-y tu Keigo el pastel.

-sí!

-si lo arruinas te mato –dijo Tatsuki.

-lo cuidare con mi vida –dijo con una mano en alto.

-bien. Los veo mañana chicos –dijo Rukia saliendo del lugar. En todo el trayecto camino a paso lento, no estaba enojada porque Ichigo arruinara la sorpresa, eso era lo de menos, lo que le enojaba y decepcionaba a la vez era que desconfiara así de ella, cuantas veces tenía que decirle para que entendiera que no le engañaba? Jamás haría algo por lastimarlo, ella lo amaba, y que él desconfiara de ella le dolió. Camino hasta llegar al apartamento, al entrar vio a Ichigo sentado en el sofá cabizbajo, trato de llegar a su habitación pero Ichigo se levantó.

-Rukia…..yo….-lo volteo a ver, pudo ver en su mirada lo arrepentido que estaba- yo….lamento haber arruinado todo –dijo bajando la mirada.

-no me importaba si descubrías o no la sorpresa, solo quería hacer algo por tu cumpleaños –dijo seria pero sincera a la vez.

-entonces, a que viene tu enojo? –pregunto acercándose a ella.

-no es enojo….más bien, decepción.

-de qué?

-de que desconfíes así de mí, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo!? No, no te engaño con nadie, en que momento te he mentido? Ah? Que he hecho para que desconfíes de mí? Te dije que jamás te haría semejante cosa y llegas gritando como loco que te he mentido! Como crees que me siento? –dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-yo….no desconfié, te creí, es solo que…..-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su cuello.

-qué? –dijo secándose la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-te vi en Jonny's con Kaien, él te mostraba un anillo de compromiso, tu parecías muy feliz, pensé que….-Rukia entendió a qué venia la actitud de Ichigo, pero no podía habérselo preguntado? No tenía por qué seguirla.

-no seas tonto. Kaien solo me mostraba el anillo con el que le pediría matrimonio a Miyako, estaba feliz por él, no tenías por qué armar tanto escándalo –dijo más calmada.

-lo sé, soy un estúpido –dijo cabizbajo- me perdonas? –dijo mirándola a los ojos. Rukia suspiro.

-No. –dijo volteando la mirada.

-qué? por qué? ya te pedí perdón.

-No. –volvió a decir la pelinegra.

-Por favor –dijo poniéndose de rodillas- me perdonas?

-No.

-que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-tal vez si dices "Rukia por favor, tenías razón, fui un idiota, no lo volveré a hacer, me perdonas?" –dijo imitando a Ichigo.

-espera….me estás jugando una broma verdad? –dijo levantándose.

-no sé de qué hablas –dijo Rukia volteándose para que no viera su sonrisa.

-sabes de lo que hablo –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-no, no lo sé –dijo dando pasos hacia atrás cada vez que Ichigo se le acercaba.

-claro que sí –dijo acorralándola hacia la pared.

-claro que no –dijo mientras sonreía- ahora que piensas hacer? –decía sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-de hecho….hay algo que quería preguntarte antes de que comenzara todo este enrollo –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-qué cosa? –pregunto curiosa.

-sabes que desde los 15 años que tengo una relación contigo y ya han pasado 8 años desde entonces, a lo que quiero llegar es que –dijo tomándola de las manos- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y quisiera dar el siguiente paso, lo que quiero decir es –estaba nervioso- te casarías conmigo? –dijo con la cara roja mientras sonreía aún con los nervios a flor de pie. Rukia quedo sin habla, estaba sonrojada por la repentina pregunta.

-sí….-logro articular la pelinegra por la emoción. Ichigo le sonrió y la abrazo.

-este es un buen regalo de cumpleaños no crees? –dijo sonriendo.

-tenía planeado otro regalo pero si con esto te basta –dijo posicionando una mano en su pecho haciendo que el peli-naranja se estremeciera.

-otro regalo? –dijo abrazándola más hacia él.

-ajá.

-me puedes decir que es?

-lo sabrás hasta mañana en la noche –le susurró al oído. Ichigo se estremeció ante el comentario, por poco y le daba una hemorragia nasal.

-y por qué no la adelantas ahorita? –le susurró al oído mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

-ahora?

-sí.

-pervertido.

-tú me provocaste –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba como Rukia se sonrojaba al máximo.

-idiota….-susurro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ICHIGOOOO! –dijo Isshin saliendo de la nada como siempre.

-qué quieres!? –dijo dándole una de sus famosas patadas.

-solo vine a felicitarte –dijo levantándose del suelo- eso y que Rukia-chan tuvo una buena idea al hacer esta fiesta. Aun no entiendo cómo se enamoró de un idiota como tú.

-sí, gracias por las felicitaciones –le dijo con una vena en sien- además, vete alegrando por que Rukia se hará oficialmente de la familia –le dijo mientras le tomaba un sorbo a su bebida.

-QUÉ!? no me digas que….?-Ichigo asintió- OHHH MASAKI! TU HIJO SE HA HECHO HOMBRE! SE CASARA CON RUKIA-CHAN! KARIN! YUZU! PRONTO SERÁN TIAS! TENDRE NIETOS! –dijo Isshin haciendo que los presentes se enteraran, Ichigo se sonrojo como nunca al igual que Rukia.

-maldito viejo! Cierra la boca! –dijo Ichigo mientras lo pateaba.

-onii-chan, eso es cierto? Te casarás con Rukia-chan? –pregunto Yuzu.

-es cierto –dijo con la cara sonrojada.

-bien echo Ichi-nii –dijo Karin felicitando a su hermano.

-acaso escuche mal? Mi hermano se casa? –salió Kaien detrás de Ichigo.

-no oíste mal hijo, al fin Ichigo se hizo hombre –exclamo Isshin.

-pues tengo que decirles algo también –dijo con una sonrisa- antes de venir aquí le pedí matrimonio a Miyako y ella acepto –dijo con orgullo.

-AHHHH MASAKI! TUS HIJOS SE HAN HECHO HOMBRES! TENDRE NIETOS!

-me iré a otro lado –dijo Ichigo quien había visto a Rukia por otro lado, silenciosamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

-te gusta la fiesta? –pregunto Rukia pues ya sabía que Ichigo la tenía abrazada.

-más que nunca –le susurró al oído.

-me alegra….

-HORA DE PARTIR EL PASTEL! –grito Tatsuki por todo el lugar. Todos se acercaron a la mesa donde partirían el pastel mientras que Sado lo posicionaba en esta.

-bueno el cumpleañero tiene que partirla primero –dijo Tatsuki a su amigo.

-no tenemos 7 años para hacer esto –se quejó Ichigo.

-no seas amargado y hazlo –Ichigo hizo lo que Tatsuki le dijo, una vez termino de partir la tarta, alguien decidió embarrarle la cara de pastel a Ichigo, todos comenzaron a reír por la cara que tenía el peli-naranja, Ichigo busco al culpable del acto y fue nada más y nada menos que….

-enana! Esta me la pagas! –dijo persiguiendo a la chica para hacerle lo mismo.

-oh, Kurosaki-kun se enojó, jajaja –dijo con el tono de voz que Ichigo tanto odiaba mientras escapaba de este.

-te tengo –dijo alcanzándola y aprisionándola con un brazo mientras que con el otro le devolvía la broma antes hecha.

-ahhh no tenías que hacerlo! –se quejó.

-naaaa pero –se acercó a ella y le lamio la mejilla donde tenía un poco de pastel- sabes bien –le dijo seductoramente haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara.

-MIZUIRO! ENCIENDE LA MÚSICA! –grito Tatsuki a su amigo.

-como digas –dijo el chico haciendo lo que le pedían. La fiesta transcurrió larga hasta que de la radio comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, solo parejas se encontraban en la pista, entre ellas el Ichiruki.

-es el mejor día que he tenido –dijo el peli-naranja.

-igual yo –lo miro a los ojos.

-te amo –dijo acercándose a su oído- gracias por todo, por estar aquí conmigo, por amarme, por esto, te amo con locura –dijo dejando escapar una risita.

-si te pones así cada vez que haga esto, procurare hacerlo más seguido –dijo con sonrisa.

-no es necesario. Te amo y siempre te amare –dijo acariciándole con una mano la mejía.

-yo también te amo –dijo la pelinegra y con esto Ichigo la aprisiono con un beso, lleno de ternura y amor.

…...

**Ok no pude resistirme a ser un poco dramática y cursi :s como sea, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que leen, agregan a alertas, favoritos, etc. Sé que es muy, pero muy tarde para escribir algo como el cumpleaños del fresa, pero….naaaa. Sin más me despido.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
